Descent into the Unown
by Lunasca
Summary: Attacked and hunted a young Totodile flees into the night, running for his life. His brother is missing, and he is wanted dead. He doesn't know why. He must escape to survive. as he descends into the Unknown, one young Pokemon will discover that anothers revenge can destroy hundreds of lives. He must rise up if he wants to live. (set to change)
1. Flight

I half slid, half fell all the way to the lake. Pebbles and dirt followed, splashing to loud into the once still water. I lay at the edge, buried belly down in water weeds, but I remained very, very still. Ghost's can sense fear, and I'm pretty sure a Sneasel would spot movement before I could get to deeper water. I felt bruised and scratches stung my sides, turns out scales can't protect from sharp claws. I still had my bell though, clutched tightly in my paw to muffle the jingle.

Yanma buzzed across the water nearby and the sun was too hot against my back. At last I lifted my head to look up the bank, if there were Yanma and warmth there couldn't be any ghosts. I had felt the clearing go icy when they appeared. As if they had sapped the life out of the plants.

"We're safe," I whispered, my voice making me start and a nearby Yanma took off low over the water in a terrified buzz. yet it wasn't the answer I had been wanting, I twisted my head to look for my little brother. "Whirl?"

I can't remember when I had let go of his paw, but I had thought he had still been behind me, I was sure he had. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't of turned back towards the ghosts. No, he would of taken off to the other side of the bank, towards Mahogany town. He would be safe there, I had to believe he had went there. If nothing else the humans would keep him safe.

Dragging myself deeper into the water I let myself drift along the surface, twisting my body under briefly until I was cool again, water running along my scales, over my eyes and nose. twice my reflection startled me as I looked about, eyes narrowed and mouth taut with strain and fear, a trio of wicked slashes over my nose.

Lake Rage rang with the song of birds, Yanma flashed red and green across the lake surface resting on the tops of trees that grew in the water. I flicked my tail twisting myself towards the opposite shore glad for once that the water was high. It meant the Sneasel couldn't follow me, it would have to go round the long way. I wasn't sure about Ghost's, could they fly over water?

I swam until the sun rode west, shadows turning the water black and somewhere far of the familiar loud splash of a Gyarados made me scramble ashore. Usually those great dragons left me alone, but they had tempers quick to flare and I wasn't up for a battle.

I glanced round, night was coming in quick and it had taken me longer than usual to reach this side. Would Whirl know to wait? Did he find safety? I had to believe he was alright, he was tough, we both were. You had to be growing up alongside Lake Rage.

My stomach growled and I flinched, I was too tired to try and catch a Magikarp and berries didn't grow near here. I would have to wait until I got closer to the town. I knew Apricorn's grew alongside a small fresh water pond there, they weren't the best but they were edible. Shaking off the feeling of being watched I set off, keeping to the lightest of the path. Only Ghost's hid in the shadows and I didn't want to be caught unawares.

Route 43 was dark, a half moon picking out the smooth water of the odd pond, the pale sandy path that twisted through tall grass and trees. Twice I had seen a Noctowl circle, hunting and I kept to the tree cover, keeping so low my belly scratched the grass. I was tired and lonely and I didn't like being this far from the Lake.

I jumped as something rustled in the nearby grass and I bared my teeth, feeling the chill of an icy wind stir in my belly. I was glad my father had been an Empoleon, he had passed down ice moves and other useful techniques to me and Whirl. It was the only reason we had survived so long on our own.

The grass fell silent again and I relaxed, the chill departing though it had left my tongue numb and I made a face as I came to the edge of the pond, berry bushes half empty. Crawling into the shade of the nearest I reached up and plucked the least eaten berry and bit into it. Juices flooded my mouth and I was never so glad to eat in my life. Before long I had ate four more and was licking my paws clean, using the water to get the last of the stickiness off.

I looked ahead, to where lights glittered, Mahogany town. I was still a way off and it was too dark to risk making it before dawn. Night was the time for Ghost's and if that Sneasel was still out I was safer tucked up out of sight and pray they miss me in their hunt.

"Hold tight Whirl," I murmur burying my nose under my tail. The scratches sting slightly, and I rub them with one paw irritably before closing my eyes. Tomorrow I will find Whirl and we will get somewhere safe.


	2. Encounters

Moonlight woke me, shining through the branches of the bushes and trees, and for a moment I thought I was still in my clearing on the shore of Lake Rage. I lay on my side, bell gripped in one paw and blinked towards where the lake would be visible, instead all I saw was a measly excuse for a pond. Suddenly everything came back, and a low whimper escaped me.

As my eyes adjusted to the gloom I realised it was suddenly very, very cold and my nose stung savagely. Lying very still I twisted my head to peer through the gap below the branches. It was too silent, no birds shrilled and even the wind had gone quiet. Ghosts. It had to be.

From the shadows of corps of trees the first appeared, first a pair of narrowed yellow eyes then the round body with its cloud of purple gas. It floated there on the path, eyeing the moon for a minute before glancing round.

"_Nothing here_!" It's voice sounded odd, as if it spoke in my mind rather than aloud. Echoing like a voice in a cave and I shuddered, gripping the grass with my free paw. From the trees two more Gastly appeared, joining their brother and beneath them, stepping through their haze the Sneasel.

"He can't of got far." It's the first time I have heard it speak and can finally put a gender to the name. Female, young no older than myself. "He's young, scared."

"_What about the other one_?" the first Gastly asked and I perked up slightly. Whirl?

"No more than a kit. Spook should easily have found it by now." I watch her run one claw over the other, eyes narrowed as the flick up and down the path and when they pass over my hiding place I duck. Thankfully she doesn't notice and her eyes pass on.

Something cold brushes against my side and it takes all my will not to scream and give away my position. thin arms wrap round my muzzle and I find myself suddenly staring into tiny black eyes in a purple head. A large yellow X takes up most of the centre of its face and a tuft of white ruffles on its head.

Ghost!

I try to squirm free, panic rising up inside me and the ghost hisses softly arms tightening surprisingly.

"Hush, stop wriggling or do you want to be found?" I freeze and stare up at her, unable to answer with her arms round my mouth. She narrows her eyes at me. Before I didn't think it was possible for Ghost's to have genders, but this one is clearly female. She twists slightly rising above my head to look over to the Sneasel and Gastly before settling back down on my head. "Now I'm gonna let you go, please don't scream."

Her arms withdraw from my muzzle and with them the chill and I rub my nose to restore feeling, eyeing her warily.

"Now then," she says wrapping her thin arms round the roots of the berry bush. "Our best bet is to slip away quickly and quietly. That Sneasel has Ghost's all over this area."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I ask frowning, trying to silence my racing heart. "You're a ghost aren't you? Aren't you with her?"

"Me? with that feline?" the ghost asks and snorts softly. "Suicune no. I work for no one but myself."

I don't trust her, but a small part of me wants to. If she was with the Sneasel then why hasn't she handed me over all ready? Maybe she's fleeing them too.

"Now, you can stay here and wait to be captured or you can help me and escape," the ghost says firmly half disappearing into the bush above.

"I don't even know what you are," I hiss back, eyes flicking to where the Sneasel and her Gastly are walking up the path back towards the lake.

"Me? My dear I am a Drifloon," she says proudly tapping her white tuft at the top of her body with a tiny paw.

"A Drifloon?" I repeat doubtfully. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't, unless you were in Sinnoh." She came back down to my level bobbing as a breeze picked up.

I shook my head and she nodded smugly. "Well then. Now that is over let's get a move on, we need to move fast."

I lift myself slowly and she wraps a fragile looking arm round my wrist, sending chills down my back but I don't pull free. I don't like ghosts but this one is pulling me in the opposite direction of the others, so I guess it won't do any harm. Besides, Whirl should be this way.

We hurry south, towards the town keeping close to the trees that grow along the edge of the path and pond. I have rarely been this way and not in months, but the Drifloon doesn't stop to check her surroundings, she knows this place well and all I can do is hurry to keep up.

Every now and then the wind catches her body and her arm tightens on my snapping her to a stop before she is blown away. I find myself after the first few gusts pulling her out of the winds reach, shielding her with my own body or the trees until it has passed.

"How do you survive if you can be so easily blown away?" I ask, still keeping my voice low.

"You learn to let the wind take you, but usually I carry a rock round with me, keeps me anchored to the spot. Its how I got my name," she answers.

"Which is?" I press raising an eye scale.

"Anchor," she replies chuckling and sets off again. "I've told you mine. what about yours?"

"Soda." It isn't a name I am particularly fond off, but it's all I have left of mother so I let it stay.

"Not a bad drink," Anchor answers and I stare at her in confusion. "Never mind. Human drink," she mutters and tugs me along with surprising strength for something so easily blown aside.

Soon we reach the edge of Mahogany town and no Ghosts are in sight, except for Anchor who still floats from my wrist. to the east the sun is rising over the mountains, chasing the night away and I look at my companion worriedly.

"It's morning," I say.

"So it is. Should be easier to make headway," she says.

"Aren't Ghost's nocturnal?" I ask.

"Most yes, but we aren't that fazed by sunlight. It makes us weaker but we can still fight back if need be," she replies pulling me into the town. "The further we are away, the less likely those Ghost's will find us. They rarely go South."

Despite her friendliness I can't help but feel uneasy. Can you really trust a Ghost?


End file.
